


Stories of Thedas Prompt: Letters

by Gynedroid



Series: Unravelled [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Letters, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynedroid/pseuds/Gynedroid
Summary: Letters written between the Hero of Ferelden, Kallian Tabris and her friend, advisor to the crown Elspeth Cousland, during Kallian's first year as Arlessa of Amaranthine, while Elsa serves the King and Queen, who are working to settle the troubles in the Bannorn.Companion piece to Ties that Bind. So I'm uh. Not sure who I'm writing this for, or if anyone will read it! But it was fun to write all the same, and has insights into the friendship between the two characters from my fic, along with some pot shots at Nathaniel Howe.
Series: Unravelled [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121108





	Stories of Thedas Prompt: Letters

> Elsa,
> 
> Dammit, Elsa, did you really need 4 sheets to just tell me “Support Ser Darren”? You know I don’t need all that extra detail bullshit, I’m perfectly happy just doing what you tell me in this one. 
> 
> Yes, I’m aware how much trouble that’s going to get me into. I’m sure you’ll use that against me, but it’s worth it. Do I have to remind you that some of us haven’t had noble language stuffed into us since birth? I had to have ~~Nathaniel~~ Varel translate half of the words you used for me. And then explain to me what you were trying to hint at. Seriously. Just say it next time!
> 
> Thank you though, I appreciate your help.
> 
> Rebuilding is fine. Recruited a new mage for the Wardens, a Dalish woman, but let’s not pretend you don’t already know what I sent to Alistair. Do I need to write spicier letters to keep you out? Darkspawn are still dying; nothing else interesting is really happening here.
> 
> I almost don’t want to ask, I know I’m about to get another novel of a letter dropped on my desk, but things are almost done in the Bannorn, right? Tell me we’re not going to have a civil war. I’m busy, I can’t solve Ferelden’s leadership problems again. Maybe tell Alistair to hit people more. Or can’t you do some shivy-stab thing to make Crolic shut up?
> 
> Truth is, I miss you a lot. Things are too quiet around here sometimes, please come visit. Stop making faces at the letter, Nathaniel doesn’t have to be anywhere near you. I’d send him on some very necessary mission to the Deep Roads. I promise, any time you want to visit, I’ll make sure he’s gone. Just don’t avoid me now because I recruited him.
> 
> Thanks for letting me know about my family, by the way. I’m actually glad you do your spy shit with them. Dammit, that’s going to get me in so much trouble too, isn’t it? Oh well. Da’s bad at writing so I didn’t even know Shianni had taken sick, let alone gotten better. I know when you get back to Denerim, Da wants to throw you a big alienage welcome back party. Hopefully you’re not too important to attend it, these days? It’s supposed to be a surprise but to be honest I bet you already know more about it than I do. Wish I could be there, so make sure to eat an extra one of his sweetcakes for me, ok? I promise, they’re better than anything you’ll find in Denerim’s fancy rich markets.
> 
> Seriously, come visit. I miss you.
> 
>   
> With love,  
> Kallian

* * *

> Kally, 
> 
> Greetings! I hope this letter finds you in good health. 
> 
> It was good to hear from you, and with so much more detail than usual, too! It really sets my mind at ease. I always enjoy hearing about my **dear friends** , especially during such tumultuous times. Sorry, “tumultuous” means “chaotic”. Hopefully that latter word is somewhat more familiar to you through long association with me? It’s good that I can keep updated on what my **dear friends** are going through, because - and this probably comes as something of a surprise - I care quite deeply about them. It’s very important to me that I hear they are ok. I miss having their presence in my life, getting to see them face to face, and talking ~~at~~ to them. So even if it’s just about very mundane events, getting letters from them, telling me all about it, is the next best thing.
> 
> That said, dammit, Kally _,_ yourself! No, I can’t just keep it simple. You are the Arlessa, not me, these are your decisions, not mine! I’m not your noble anymore, you troglodyte. (You don’t need help translating that one. Make a bloody guess.) Take some damn responsibility for the boring aspects of your new job! I know I clearly make it seem like an absolute blast. But there is, in fact, some minor work that comes with ruling an entire province and managing your Banns.
> 
> I am always happy to help you with what I can give. I must warn you, of course, it will come with nuance (nuance means subtle details. I know you have no time for such things, but you’re a noble now and I recommend, perhaps, that you try to learn.) In the end, the decisions are **yours.** There is a reason I pushed so damn hard to get the Landsmeet to accept you as Arlessa, you know, and it wasn’t so I could control Amaranthine from the shadows. You don’t give yourself nearly enough credit. We need voices like yours, Kallian. All of Ferelden does. I trust you to do a much better job than I would, anyway. I want to help Ferelden thrive as much as I can, and that means recognizing that some people are much better suited to leadership than myself.
> 
> So no. I won’t just say it next time. 
> 
> I have to be impressed, though, that you asked about the troubles in the Bannorn. You cause me so much pain from so far away. I sit here knowing all you want is a quick answer. Something to the effect of “things in the Bannorn are fine/not fine”. I know that if I write four pages to explain exactly how things are, you will never read them. And yet, I’m still pulling out extra vellum and pondering how to best sum up complications involved with trade tariffs. (Tariffs are taxes.) 
> 
> So as a favor, I have kept that response out of the main body of this letter. That’s what all the extra vellum you’re about to unfold is, by the way. Feel free to use it as kindling. Alternatively, give it to seneschal **Varel**.Your seneschal is a treasure, Kallian, and I can’t recommend highly enough that you seek advice from **him** whenever possible. Others might be somewhat biased, and attempt to manipulate you for their own ends.
> 
> The summary of the Bannorn - you pain me with this, you really do - is that things are moving forward, but it’s complicated, and the name is Ceorlic, not Crolic. Bann Ceorlic of the Southern Bannorn, if you care. I maintain the optimistic hope we will be back in Denerim by winter (winter is a season). 
> 
> I miss you too, Kally. Desperately, and dreadfully, and a bunch of other words that all just mean “very.” I know you can’t come help, and you’re best where you are. But I can’t help wistfully dream of how much simpler my life would be if we could just have the Hero of Ferelden show up to these parties, and start shoving some heads into ale vats. I hope I can see you soon too, but you know I still have work to do here. And don’t be silly, Nathaniel’s presence is irrelevant. But I can appreciate why you wouldn’t want your newest recruit to have any more reason to bolt, so make decisions with his attendance as you feel appropriate.
> 
> Of course I don’t know about any surprise, and naturally I’m going to the party! I want these problems to end almost entirely so I can return to Denerim and see everyone from the alienage again. I’ll have to come incognito, though naturally, Couldry’s going to try and keep an eye out and catch me. I anticipate some fun rogue games. I can’t wait to have Cyrion’s sweetcakes again. Ignore the drool spots dotting this letter. I thought about asking for his recipe, but I’m pretty sure none of our cooks could ever get it quite right. 
> 
> Maybe I’ll try and cook a batch with him, if he’s willing to show me. Not that I would try to make a big batch of sweetcakes just to make you jealous. I’m definitely not trying to convince you to come visit Denerim, at least. Though I’ll note, Denerim isn’t that far from Amaranthine. One hopes the darkspawn would consider taking a break for a week or so.
> 
> Well, I’ve now written the summary of the Bannorn situation that I know you won’t read; it will be folded into the letter. Just don’t actually tell me you used it for kindling, I prefer to pretend I’ve been helpful and served Ferelden in writing it. Ah, well, we are slaves to our nature. Keep being incredible, my dear friend. I can’t wait to watch you change the world. 
> 
> With more love,
> 
> Elsa

* * *

> Elsa,
> 
> You’re such an ass.
> 
> (Thank you.)
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> With the most love (for Alistair),
> 
> Kallian


End file.
